gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Berg und die Viper (Episode)
"Der Berg und die Viper" (im Original: "The Mountain and the Viper") ist die achte Episode der vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die achtunddreißigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alex Graves. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 1. Juni 2014 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 21. Juli 2014 auf Sky. Inhalt Ganz Königsmund erwartet das Duell zwischen Oberyn Martell und dem furchterregenden Gregor Clegane alias „Der Berg“, das das Schicksal des vermeintlichen Königsmörders Tyrion Lennister entscheiden soll. Unterdessen muss sich auch Petyr Baelish alias „Kleinfinger“ für seine Taten verantworten, als er sich auf der Ehr neben Sansa Stark Fragen zum Tod von Lysa Arryn stellen muss. :Text: Sky Handlung An der Mauer In Mulwarft ist Goldy mit Hausarbeiten im Bordell beschäftigt und hört während eines Streitgesprächs mit der Besitzerin den nachgeahmten Ruf einer Eule. Goldy ist beunruhigt, während ihre Arbeitgeberin keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung sieht. thumb|300px|Ygritte fordert Goldy auf, sich still zu verhalten. Der Wildlingstrupp um Tormund, Styr und Ygritte fällt in dem Dorf ein und tötet die Bewohner, um die Nachtwache aus der Schwarzen Festung zu locken. Goldy versteckt sich mit ihrem Baby Sam in den oberen Räumlichkeiten des Bordells, wird aber dennoch von Ygritte entdeckt, die die beiden auffordert, sich ruhig zu verhalten. Die Kunde vom Überfall dringt zur Nachtwache durch. Jon Schnee, Samwell Tarly, Eddison Tollett, Grenn und Pypar sitzen zusammen und sind wegen des Angriffs auf Mulwarft aufgebracht, dem auch die drei Nachtwachenbrüder Mully, Kegs und "Der schwarze Jack" zum Opfer fielen, die sich verbotenerweise im Bordell aufhielten. Samwell macht sich Vorwürfe, weil er Goldy und ihr Baby vor eventuellen Übergriffen von Nachtwachenbrüdern in Mulwarft in Sicherheit bringen wollte, sie nun aber zu den Opfern gehören könnten. Wegen der räumlichen Nähe Mulwarfts zur Mauer erkennt Jon, dass der nächste Wildlingsangriff der Schwarzen Festung gelten wird und dass Manke Rayders Armee demzufolge nicht mehr weit entfernt sein kann. Edd merkt an, dass bei einem Angriff 102 Nachtwachenbrüder gegen 100.000 Wildlinge kämpfen müssten. In Essos thumb|300px|Missandei entdeckt Grauer Wurms neugierige Blicke. In Meereen beobachtet der badende Unbefleckte Grauer Wurm die nackte Missandei am Ufer eines Flusses, die gerade ihre Kleidung wäscht. Als sie seine Blicke bemerkt, verdeckt sie ihre Scham und ihre Brüste. Sie berichtet Daenerys von dem Ereignis. Diese beruhigt sie, da die Unbefleckten nicht interessiert an den Frauen ihres Gefolges seien, weil sie Eunuchen sind. Missandei hat dennoch den Eindruck, dass Grauer Wurm Interesse zeigte. In Daenerys' Audienzhalle bittet Grauer Wurm Missandei um Verzeihung, die allerdings ob seiner Kastration, die er als Kind erlitt, mehr Mitleid als Empörung empfindet. Später beobachtet Ser Barristan Selmy die Unbefleckten dabei, wie sie die Körper der hingerichteten Herren von Meereen von den Kreuzen entfernen. Ein Bote eilt zu ihm und überreicht ihm ein Schriftstück mit dem Siegel der Hand des Königs. Es handelt sich dabei um eine von König Robert Baratheon ausgestellte Begnadigung für Ser Jorah Mormont, die ihn als Spion enttarnt. Selmy sucht Mormont auf, den er mit dem Inhalt des Briefs konfrontiert. Er lässt ihm allerdings die Chance, sich vor Daenerys selbst zu erklären. Daraufhin macht sich Mormont auf den Weg zu Daenerys' Audienzhalle, um sich vor ihr zu rechtfertigen. thumb|300px| Ein Bote überreicht Ser Barristan Selmy ein Schriftstück mit dem Siegel der Hand des Königs. Mormont stellt den Brief als eine Intrige von Tywin Lennister dar, der Daenerys von Ser Jorah abbringen soll. Da das Schreiben allerdings im Jahr von Daenerys' und Mormonts erster Begegnung unterzeichnet wurde, gibt er zu, Briefe mit Informationen an Varys geschickt zu haben. Daenerys fragt Mormont, ob er auch Varys von ihrer Schwangerschaft mit Khal Drogos Kind berichtete, was er bejaht. Da Mormont zwar das Attentat auf Daenerys in Vaes Dothrak vereitelte, er sie mit seinen nach Königsmund geschickten Informationen allerdings in Gefahr brachte, verweist sie ihn aus ihrem Gefolge und fordert ihn auf, Meereen zu verlassen. Auch sein Liebesgeständnis lässt sie von dieser Entscheidung nicht abbringen. Im Norden thumb|300px| Theon übermittelt dem Kommandanten Kenning die Kapitulationsbedingungen. Vor Maidengraben instruiert Ramsay Schnee den gebrochenen Theon Graufreud. Dieser soll die sich in der Burg befindlichen Eisenmänner zur Aufgabe überreden. Theon reitet in die Burg und wird zum Kommandanten Ralf Kenning gebracht, bei dem er sich als Prinz der Eiseninseln und als Sohn Balon Graufreuds zu erkennen gibt und ihm einen Brief von Lord Bolton überreicht. Da die Garnison hunderte Meilen von der Küste entfernt, zahlenmäßig unterlegen und durch Krankheiten geschwächt ist, sichert ihnen Lord Bolton sicheres Geleit zur Steinigen Küste zu, wenn die Eisenmänner die Waffen strecken. Kenning, der Theon entweder für einen Lügner oder einen "geprügelten Hund" hält, möchte als stolzer Eisenmann jedoch nicht aufgeben und wird daraufhin hinterrücks von dem aufgabewilligen Eisenmann Adrack Humble mit einem Beil getötet. Theon verspricht, dass die Eisenmänner nach Hause kehren können, wenn sie die Tore öffnen und die weiße Flagge hissen, was diese auch bereitwillig tun. thumb|300px| Die Boltons reiten nach der Einnahme Maidengrabens nach Winterfell. Die Bolton-Armee hält sich nicht an die Abmachung und tötet die Eisenmänner-Garnison. Ramsay präsentiert Theon den gehäuteten Adrack, der Kenning zuvor ermordete, und bedauert, dass diese Hinrichtungsmethode aus der Mode gekommen sei. Er teilt Theon mit, dass sie nun in ihr neues Zuhause reiten werden. Später erreicht der neue Wächter des Nordens Roose Bolton mit seiner Armee Maidengraben und sein Bastardsohn Ramsay Schnee überreicht ihm die Flagge der geschlagenen Eisenmänner. Bolton erkundigt sich, ob es etwas Neues von Locke gäbe, der an der Mauer bei Jon Schnee nach Bran und Rickon suchen sollte, um die männliche Stark-Linie auszulöschen. Da kein Lord im Norden die beiden Jungen sah, hält Lord Bolton sie für tot. Nachdem Ramsay Schnee für seinen Vater Maidengraben einnahm, wird er von ihm legitimiert und darf sich Ramsay Bolton nennen. Gemeinsam mit Theon und der Armee reiten die Boltons gen Winterfell. Im Tal von Arryn thumb|300px| Sansa wirft Petyr Baelish einen Blick zu, nachdem sie für ihn vorm Tribunal log. Auf Hohenehr muss sich Petyr Baelish vor einem Tribunal aus hohen Mitgliedern des Grünen Tals verantworten. Lord Yohn Rois, Lady Anya Waynwald und Ser Vance Corbray befragen ihn zum vermeintlichen Suizid von Lysa Arryn und bringen Baelish Misstrauen entgegen, da er in Königsmund mit Prostitution sein Geld verdient, einer seiner Urgroßväter aus Braavos kam und er in seiner Jugend ein verhängnisvolles Verhältnis zu Lysa Tully hatte. Da die drei Adligen Zweifel an Baelishs Aussagen hegen, wird seine angebliche Nichte Alayne Stein als Zeugin geladen, die die ganze Wahrheit erzählen möchte, was Baelish sichtlich beunruhigt. Sie gibt sich als Sansa Stark zu erkennen und erinnert Yohn Rois daran, dass sie sich auf Winterfell schon einmal begegneten, als er seinen Sohn Weymar Rois zur Mauer brachte. Sie nimmt Baelish in Schutz und sagt aus, dass er sie nach der Hinrichtung ihres Vaters Eddard vor den Schikanen der Lennisters beschützte und nach Hohenehr in Sicherheit brachte. Sansa behauptet, dass Lysa Arryn eifersüchtig war, einen unschuldigen Wangenkuss von Lord Baelish missinterpretierte und verzweifelt durch das Mondtor sprang. Nach dem Tribunal appelliert Baelish im Gespräch mit Yohn Rois und Anya Waynwald an den Kampfesgeist der Häuser des Grünen Tals und möchte sie an seiner Seite gegen die Lennisters wissen. Er plädiert dafür, dass sich die Häuser des Tals hinter Robin Arryn positionieren sollen, der von einem schwächlichen und überbehüteten Jungen zu einem echten Herrscher aufgebaut werden solle. thumb|300px| Arya hat einen Lachanfall. Später sucht Lord Petyr Baelish Sansa in ihren Gemächern auf, die sich mit Handarbeiten beschäftigt. Baelish fragt sie, wieso sie für ihn log. Sie begründet dies damit, dass er durch das Mondtor geworfen worden wäre, hätte das Tribunal ihn für schuldig befunden, und dass ihr Schicksal dann ungewiss gewesen wäre. Da sie seine Absichten in etwa einschätzen kann, ist ihr dies lieber, als sich Fremden anzuvertrauen. Währenddessen marschieren Arya Stark und der "Bluthund" Sandor Clegane in Richtung Bluttor, wo sich Clegane eine Belohnung durch Aryas Tante Lysa Arryn erhofft. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Joffreys Tod durch Gift, der Sandor zufolge von einer Frau ausgeübt wurde. Am Bluttor angekommen erfahren die beiden von Ser Donnel Waynwald, dass Lady Arryn vor drei Tagen starb, was Arya mit einem schallenden Lachanfall kommentiert. In Hohenehr bereitet zur selben Zeit Lord Baelish den Waisen Robin Arryn auf sein Leben als Lord des Grünen Tals vor, was Robin allerdings mit Sorge betrachtet, da er sein Zuhause noch nie verließ. Sansa kommt in ihrem neuen, selbstgenähten Kleid die Treppe hinunter und fragt - sich ihrer verführerischen Ausstrahlung auf Petyr Baelish bewusst-, ob sie denn nun aufbrechen würden. In Königsmund thumb|300px| Jaime besucht seinen Bruder Tyrion im Kerker. Im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds besucht Jaime Lennister seinen Bruder Tyrion. Das Urteil durch Kampf steht an, in dem Prinz Oberyn Martell für Tyrion gegen Ser Gregor Clegane antritt. Nachdem sich die beiden Brüder über Oberyns Siegchancen und ihren geistig zurückgebliebenen Cousin Orson und seine Leidenschaft für das Insektenzerquetschen unterhielten, läuten die Glocken und kündigen den Kampf an. Tyrion wird von Wachen in eine Kampfstätte geführt, in deren Publikumsrängen sich unter anderem Jaime, Cersei, Tywin, Varys und Maes Tyrell befinden. Prinz Oberyn trinkt in leichter Rüstung Wein, was Tyrion merklich beunruhigt. Als Ser Gregor Clegane die Arena betritt, ist auch Oberyns Mätresse Ellaria Sand ob Cleganes Größe verängstigt. Während Hörner den Beginn des Kampfes signalisieren und Großmaester Pycelle die Ansprache hält, präpariert Oberyns Knappe Ser Daemon Sand den Speer des dornischen Prinzen mit Mantikorgift. Tywin lässt Pycelles Rede vorzeitig abbrechen und der Kampf der Viper gegen den Berg beginnt. thumb|300px| Prinz Oberyn Martell möchte von Gregor Clegane ein Geständnis hören. Oberyn fragt Clegane, ob man ihm sagte, gegen wen er kämpfe. Er gibt sich als Bruder von Elia Martell zu erkennen, der Frau von Rhaegar Targaryen. Die Kinder seiner Schwester wurden während der Plünderung von Königsmund von Gregor Clegane ermordet, der Elia danach vergewaltigte und mit einem Langschwert hinrichtete. Oberyn, der die Reise nach Königsmund nur unternahm, um auf Clegane zu treffen, möchte von diesem ein Geständnis hören. Der Kampf läuft überraschend gut für Oberyn, der durch seine Schnelligkeit einen Vorteil hat. Nach einem Stich mit dem Speer fällt Clegane zu Boden, was Oberyn zu unvorsichtigem Verhalten verleitet. Er möchte von dem Berg das Geständnis hören und Tywin Lennister als Befehlsgeber überführen. Clegane gelingt es, Oberyn zu Boden zu reißen und ihm mit bloßen Händen den Schädel zu zerquetschen, während er seine Taten gesteht. Galerie Bilder 408 Ayra Sandor 03.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 01.jpg 408 Theon 01.jpg 408 "dark" Sansa.jpg 408 Ellaria Oberyn.jpg 408 Arya Sandor.jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf (4).jpg 408 Boltons.jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf1.jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf (1).jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf (2).jpg 408 Ramsay und Roose1.jpg 408 Ramsay und Roose2.jpg 408DerBergUndDieViperUrteilDurchKampf (3).jpg 408 Sansa Stark neu.jpg 408 TheonGraufreud.jpg Mantikorgift.png 408 Ayra Sandor 01.jpg 408 Der Berg und die Viper Östliche Straße 1.jpg 408 Der Berg und die Viper Östliche Straße 2.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 05.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 04.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 03.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg 02.jpg 408 Baelish fragt Sansa wieso sie ihm half.jpg 408 Der Berg und die Viper Bluttor.jpg 408 Jorah tritt vor Daenerys.jpg 408 Daenerys 01.jpg 408 Sansa 02.jpg 408 Sansa 01.jpg 408 Oberyn 01.jpg 408 Weltkarten 01.jpg 408 Oberyn vs. Berg.jpg 408 Jorah auf der Terrasse.jpg 408 DerBergunddieViper Maidengraben.jpg 408 Maidengraben.jpg 408 Sandor.jpg 408 Daenerys Missandei.jpg 408 Grauer Wurm.jpg 408 Arya.jpg 408 Ayra Sandor.jpg 408 Roose.jpg 408 Gregor.jpg 408 Tywin Cersei.jpg 408 Oberyn.jpg 408 Wächter des Mondtors.jpg 408 Daenerys.jpg 408 Pycelle.jpg 408 Tywin.jpg 408 Jorah.jpg 408 Weltkarten.jpg 408 Barristan.jpg 408 Sansa.jpg 408 Ramsay Roose.jpg 408 Jorah Daenerys.jpg 408 Missandei Daenerys.jpg 408 Jorahs Begnadiung.jpg Besetzung Hauptrollen *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Daenerys Targaryen *Pedro Pascal als Prinz Oberyn Martell *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Lady Arya Stark *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenrollen *Indira Varma als Ellaria Sand *Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Yuri Kolokolnikov als Styr *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Josef Altin als Pypar *Paola Dionisotti als Lady Anya Waynwald *Rupert Vansittart as Lord Yohn Rois *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Grahame Fox als Ralf Kenning *Lino Facioli als Lord Robin Arryn *Jody Halse als Adrack Humble *Alisdair Simpson als Ser Donnel Waynwald *Richard Doubleday als Ser Vance Corbray *Tim Landers als Kegs *Cormac McDonagh als "Der Schwarze Jack" (Jack Bulwer) *Andy Moore als Mully *Samuel Paul Small als Nachrichtenbote *Lois Winstone als Bordellbetreiberin in Mulwarft *Lu Corfield als Prostituierte in Mulwarft en:The Mountain and the Viper es:La Montaña y la Víbora fr:La Montagne et la Vipère it:La Vipera e la Montagna ja:シーズン4第8話「山と毒蛇」 pl:Góra i Żmija pt-br:A Montanha e a Víbora ro:Muntele și Vipera ru:Гора и Змей zh:TV:第四季第八集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4